


Culture Antagonistic Boy

by SpicaM



Series: Human zoo (Version white) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Married Couple, POV Draco Malfoy, Psychopath Tom Riddle, Unrequited Love, Widowed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicaM/pseuds/SpicaM
Summary: Draco reflexiona sobre su vida y la relación de sus abuelos antes de tomar una decisión y detener a Potter por completo.Las situaciones que volvieron a Draco el antagonista principal de Harry Potter en este universo.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Series: Human zoo (Version white) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672855
Kudos: 8





	Culture Antagonistic Boy

**Culture Antagonistic Boy**

Draco Malfoy, como heredero de la familia Malfoy entendía que las cosas extrañas en su familia comenzaron con sus abuelos. Abraxas y Tom Malfoy.

Sin embargo, también comprendía que la familia era muy importante. Su padre le repetía eso constantemente. Su abuelo era una persona que, junto a su padre, trataban de entrenarlo como un Malfoy respetable para la sociedad. Decían que, si tenía un registro perfecto, podría casarse con quien quiera y no con un sangre pura que ellos decidan.

Su otro abuelo solo le decía que su padre y abuelo eran irracionales a veces y que es mejor hacerles caso para evitar regaños. Su otro abuelo era mucho más sabio y tranquilo.

Aunque nadie creía que era su abuelo, con lo joven que parecía. Sin embargo, durante la infancia de Draco, pasó una temporada aprendiendo toda la etiqueta de un joven maestro sangre pura, aprendiendo lo básico de magia y de algunas cosas que eran básicas. Otras temporadas, aprendía cosas avanzadas por su abuelo que, incluso en vacaciones le explicaba algún dato curioso del mundo.

Cuando su abuelo enfermó de viruela de dragón, vio a su abuelo Tom desaparecer un mes. Al mes siguiente volvió agotado y con toda la prisa del mundo. Con su expresión perfecta, se encerró en el laboratorio de pociones y cuando salió, una semana después, corrió hacia su abuelo que padecía la viruela de dragón.

Días después salió de la habitación, su abuelo Abraxas salió tras de él en perfectas condiciones de salud.

Al preguntarle lo que hizo, le mostró un diario lleno de los diagramas y fórmulas. Notas y notas en todos lados todas las opciones que teóricamente hizo, pero en la práctica no funcionaban.

Cuando le preguntó si va a compartirlo al mundo y obtener más fama de la que ya tenía, este lo miró con algo de confusión en sus ojos antes de dejarle el diario. Sus palabras le hicieron comprender perfectamente el tipo de persona que era.

—¿Por qué tendría que darle mi trabajo al mundo? Ya tengo la reputación necesaria para dominar el mundo mágico, no necesito más— respondió antes de irse a vagar por la mansión como un fantasma.

A partir de ese momento, Draco comprendió muchas cosas de su abuelo, lo suficiente como para entender lo que debe hacer cuando entre a Hogwarts.

* * *

Años después, cuando su abuelo Abraxas murió, su abuelo Tom estuvo con ellos hasta el funeral y luego desapareció. Cuando lo volvió a ver, este vagaba por Hogwarts y por la mansión Malfoy como un fantasma, callado y dócil. A veces siguiendo a su padre y otras veces a él.

Poco después, regresó a su rutina normal, pero Draco lo podía ver, a veces, cuando entraba en alguna habitación y buscaba instintivamente a su abuelo sin hallarlo, el vacío en sus ojos.

Por esa misma razón, al darse cuenta que Potter estaba tras de su abuelo, Draco no dudó ni un momento en interponerse entre este y su abuelo. Sabía que Potter no iba a adaptarse a él como su abuelo, sus padres y él hicieron, con su personalidad, tratará de cambiar a su abuelo y eso no lo puede permitir.

Va a detenerlo así sea lo último que haga.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de su padre, él si tenía un grupo de amigos que lo ayudarían a parar a Potter. Todos ellos apreciaban a su padre por lo justo que era con todos y por su tendencia a no buscar favoritismos, por lo tanto, cuando Pansy escuchó que Potter tenía un plan para acercarse a su abuelo, Draco puso en marcha su propio plan.

Con algunas personas de otras casas como aliados, especialmente algunas chicas que pensaban que había sido adorable la relación entre el Profesor Riddle-Malfoy y Lord Malfoy, había logrado tener la vigilancia perfecta sobre Potter.

Ese día, sabía que iba a acercarse a su abuelo y la prueba incriminatoria para que McGonagall los separe estaba lista. Primera batalla, venció Draco.

Después de eso, Potter mejoró y logró un momento a solas con su abuelo. Victoria para Potter. Y la batalla seguía y seguía.

**Author's Note:**

> Título basado en la canción: Culture Blooming Girl de Miku Hatsune Vocaloid  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
